dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Hamilton
, "Question Authority"}} Emil Hamilton was the director of S.T.A.R. Labs. Initially one of Superman's most valuable allies, he later turned against the Man of Steel and joined Project Cadmus in an attempt to keep the power of the Justice League in check. History One of the most brilliant scientists on the planet, Hamilton was renowned for his inventions. When Superman appeared as the hero of Metropolis, he and S.T.A.R. Labs formed a research partnership, since Hamilton shared Superman's dedication to justice and was quick to see how his talents could benefit Superman's efforts. Hamilton made several key contributions to Superman's cause, including: * diagnosing the effects of, and defenses to, Kryptonite; , "A Little Piece of Home" * inventing the Anti-Kryptonite suit which Superman used to protect himself;Idem, "Feeding Time" * retrofitting Superman's Kryptonian ship to be spaceworthy again;Idem, "The Main Man" * reproducing a Phantom Zone Projector to capture the rogue Kryptonians Jax-Ur and Mala;Idem, "Blasts From the Past" * guiding Superman in sabotaging Darkseid's plan to transform Earth into a fiery planet like Apokolips.Idem, "Apokolips... Now!" As one of Superman's closest allies, Hamilton was perhaps the most affected when Superman turned rogue, after being brainwashed by Darkseid. Even more unsettling to the scientist was when Superman escaped custody and brought a severely injured Supergirl to Hamilton for medical treatment. When Hamilton confessed that he was reluctant to do for fear of being charged with treason, Superman, in a flash of angered desperation, threatened him into cooperating. Although Superman immediately apologized for his rash act, Hamilton was shaken by the revelation that, even when free of the brainwashing, Superman was still capable of such wrath. Already thinking ahead, Hamilton took the opportunity to steal a sample of Supergirl's genetic material.Idem, "Legacy" Cadmus Sometime after Superman was cleared of all charges, Hamilton willingly approached Project Cadmus and offered his services in creating weapons to counter the power of Superman and the other metahumans of the Justice League because he's scared of them. , "Question Authority" Hamilton's primary role was that of staff geneticist, assigned to create super soldiers who could match the League's powers. By far the most formidable weapon he created was Galatea, a clone of Supergirl who was artificially matured to be physically older, and thus stronger, than Supergirl (though not, it is likely, than Superman).Idem, "Fearful Symmetry" Hamilton was also responsible for creating Doomsday,Idem, "The Doomsday Sanction" a flawed clone of Superman, and the Ultimen.Idem, "Ultimatum" Hamilton initially deceived both Superman and Supergirl about his role in Cadmus, and also played a part in their plans to frame the League and incite them to violence. This included staging a theft from S.T.A.R. Labs of weapons-grade Kryptonite which later showed up as part of a device installed beneath Lexor City, Lex Luthor's charity housing development for low-income families. This led to an embarrassing incident in which Superman (during a fight with Captain Marvel) tore Lexor City apart, convinced that the device was a bomb, when in fact it was harmless.Idem, "Clash" When Superman confronted Hamilton inside a Cadmus facility, Hamilton refused to deny or defend his actions, insisting that the world needed protection from the likes of Superman. However, there were sometimes indicators that Hamilton felt remorse for what he had done, especially when he saw the ruthless and deceptive methods of his superiors. During the above confrontation, as soon as Superman left, Hamilton sagged, as though exhausted. Likewise, just before Galatea left Cadmus to lead an attack on the Watchtower, she hugged Hamilton and said, "Goodbye, Daddy". As she left, his face clouded, as he realized how low he had sunk: creating a sentient being for the sole purpose of being a weapon. During the attack, when Amanda Waller realized that Luthor had double-crossed Cadmus and stolen much of its cutting-edge technology, Hamilton made a quick examination of the technology and realized that it enabled Luthor both to frame the Justice League for attacking the earth, and to build himself an android body that would give him superpowers.Idem, "Panic in the Sky" Afterward, Luthor's plan was thwarted and Cadmus was disbanded.Idem, "Divided We Fall" Hamilton's activities after that are not known. Appearances *"A Little Piece of Home" *"Feeding Time" *"Stolen Memories" *"The Main Man" *"Two's a Crowd" *"Blasts From the Past" *"The Prometheon" *"Solar Power" *"Monkey Fun" *"Apokolips... Now!" *"Legacy" *"Fearful Symmetry" *"Ultimatum" *"The Doomsday Sanction" *"Clash" *"Question Authority" *"Flashpoint" *"Panic in the Sky" Footnotes External links * * Hamilton, Emil Hamilton, Emil Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:A to Z Hamilton, Emil Hamilton, Emil Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:A to Z Hamilton, Emil Hamilton, Emil Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:A to Z Hamilton, Emil Hamilton, Emil Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:A to Z